


Movie Night

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, especially when it comes to fives, everyone thinks echo is pure and innocent, he is not, he is very not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night at Fives and Echo's house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr (thank you DarthLivion):"babe, that's my dick"   
> Put this in the [Clone Colony au](http://archiveofourown.org/series/495043) because of reasons.  
> Prompt list found [here](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/147520305799/itsybitsylemonsqueezy-need-a-break-from)  
> Rebloggable version found [here](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/147675210469/prompt-fivesecho-babe-thats-my-dick)

Half of Torrent squad, plus a few others, were over at Five and Echo’s house for movie night. Rex, Cody and Obi-wan were over on the couch. Cody braiding Obi-wan’s hair, and Obi-wan was running his fingers through Rex’s short buzz. Rex looked like he was in heaven.

Jesse and Kix were sprawled out on the floor with Hardcase, Hevy, and Broadside. All using each other as pillows. Tup and Dogma were leading up against the front of the couch in between Cody and Rex’s legs. 

Fives and Echo were on the loveseat. Their house; their loveseat. 

The lights were off, the holo vid was good, and they all had bowls of snacks between them. 

Fives felt Echo grope for the bowl but completely missed and grabbed his thigh. Rather than back off and try again Echo continued northward until he got about as north as one can get while sitting down.

“Babe, that’s my dick,” Fives whispered.

Echo looked Fives right in the eye, “I know.”

Fives was very proud of himself that only a strangled whimper managed to escape his lips. He thanked whatever gods he could think of for his extremely hot husband.

\----

Kix stretched and turned on the lights, “That was a pretty go- Awww guys come on! _Really_?! We were _right here_.”

Fives turned from where he was perched on Echo’s lap, “Uhh, would you believe me if I said it was Echo’s fault?”

Everyone boo-ed and threw snacks at them as the walked out. Though Fives was pretty sure he saw Obi-wan wink instead.

Echo’s smile went from pleasant laughter to feral in the blink of an eye, “Now where were we?”

Fives was so fucked. Figuratively and literally. He could not be happier.


End file.
